


the role you made me play

by song_of_staying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets (Homestuck), Dehumanization, Gen, Impregnation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: Lynera Skalbi contemplates her job.





	the role you made me play

Lynera likes humming while she works. She tells her underlings that it calms the mother grub down. They're too scared to contest her blatant lie.

It is true that the mother grub grows warmer and wetter when the time is right. But there's nothing that makes her more pliant. Wasting time trying to calm her down is a rookie mistake.

The efficient thing to do is to start kneading her with your knuckles. It irritates her enough to create a muscle-deep vibration. That's the first stage to getting her to open up.

The vibration phase is boring, but then it's time to warm the mother grub up some more. In ancient times, jadebloods did this with their own body heat. Barbaric. A warming probe is more precise and considerably quicker. And it takes care of the next stage: finding the openings and making them wider. She produces no more than ten at a time. Finding one quickly can really help your prestige.

Everyone spends at least one sweep on bucket duty, but it's mindless and risk-free and Lynera hated it back then. One day, when her hands grow too rough for dilation work, she is going to revolutionarize the whole system. Late in the mornings, she writes down ideas. Spreadsheets, pulleys, useful little drones.

The way it works now is way too messy. They clean things up when it's time to make new propaganda vids, but the truth is that genetic material gets everywhere. It's in your hair, in your clothes, in the cavern floors and walls. Sometimes, a rookie will spill a whole bucket, and she'll receive a public beating just to keep morale up. But Lynera could decide to spill generations of future trolls down the loadgaper, and nobody would care.

In fact, when the genetic material matches the colors of her kismesis and the slut she ran off with, that's exactly what Lynera does.

It's not like the mother grub cares what goes down her cracks. Lynera isn't even sure about the mother grub's fabled ability to find the strongest genetic material. If newbies are anything to go by, trolls get dimmer and weaker every year.

Keeping the cracks open is the hardest part. Lynera is great at slipping the hoop in and then pouring bucket after bucket while the muscles under keep writhing and rolling and spewing mucus.

Once the mother grub is really filled up, it's time to remove the hoop keeping her open. Then she needs rapid cooling to keep from ejecting the genetic material - ice makes the cracks close right up. From then on out, all she needs is cleaning and feeding, and those aren't Lynera's specialties but she can step in when necessary.

She has had a more important job to focus on lately. The mother grub is getting drier every month. Some say that it's time to start looking for a new one, but Lynera is more realistic than that. A nice artificial mucus could make this one stay functional for at least twenty more sweeps. She just needs a bit of chemical engineering, that's all.


End file.
